halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Rat Race
Rat Race is a multiplayer map in Halo Combat Evolved. Rat Race is set in an undeground forerunner base. The map itself have several ramps. The map have 2 teleports channels. The map is Asymmetric and it's recomned for 2-6 players. Teleport in Portal room is connected with teleport in Camo . Portal in Dark pillars is connected with portal in top caves. This is one of the only few maps that do not contain Rocket Launcher or Sniper Rifle. Actually the map in matchmaking is avaiable only wity Slayer. Weapons *Assault Rifle X2 ( Top room , Overshield door ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Magnum X2 ( Top cave ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Shotgun ( Overshield cave ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Frag Grenades X2 Groups ( Portal Room , Back camo ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle ( Camo ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X2 Groups ( Top Room , Red Lights ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Overshield ) ( Respawn Time 1 minute ) *Camo ( Camo ) ( Respawn Time 1:30 ) *Medikit X2 ( Red Medikit , Cave door ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer Basically holding a position on this map is not easy at all. Cause you can be flanked from many sides. In Bottom Red you can be attacked from Portal room , Overshield caves , Dark pillars. In camo from the portal , Energy shields , Top room and Camo. And so on... Top room is one of the worst place to stay cause it's really open and you can get flanked from many sides , altrough you don't have many visibility. Best thing to do is keep rotating between these positions ; *Bottom Red *Camo Get the power up and rotate. If you have power up you can stay near Bottom red. But be carefull , cause if a team mate die , and you're near bottom red , you will make him be spawn killed , this is cause bottom red have lots of spawn points ( like the 75% of the map spawns ). Overshield on this map map is essential. Without rocket launcher and sniper rifle , Overshield is beter then the camouflage. But this don't mean you can't get the camo. A good trick to gain kills is surround the enemies while their on Bottom red. One player on portal room , another near Dark pillars. There are many chances for the enemies to spawn in bottom red and spawn kill them. This works really well if a enemy is AFK. Use Top room only for flanking. Same for caves. Capture the flag There are some smalls changes between Slayer and CTF. *There is an additional magnum on Top room , in front of Closed ramp *There is an additional magnum on Dark Pillars 1 *There is an additional shotgun on Top room near Closed ramp *There is an additional shotgun on Dark Pillars 2 Flag Locations *Red Flag : Top Room *Blue Flag : Bottom Red Oddball There aren't changes from Slayer. The Ball spawn in caves , near the medikit. Holding the ball on this map is pretty hard. The best trick is holding Caves. With team mates covering the Caves entrance. If the oddball carrier stuck in the portal will prevent enemies to flank from Dark Pillars. Beware of the grenades that enemies could launch from Camo. King Of The Hill There aren't changes from Slayer. Hills Locations ; *Top Caves *Portal Room *Top Room *Bottom Red/Dark Pillars/Red Lights Race There aren't changes from Slayer. Race checkpoint locations ; *Open Ramp 3 ( Start ) *Closed Ramp *Overshield Door *Energy Shields *Open Ramp 3 ( End ) Maps Callouts *Top Room *Closed Ramp *Portal Room *Portal *Back Portal *Portal Ramp *Overshield Door *Overshield *Red medikit *Bottom Red * Dark Pillars / Dark Pillars 1 , Dark Pillars 2 , Dark Pillars 3 *Dark Portal *Red Lights *Open Ramp 1 *Energy Shields *Open Ramp 2 *Camo Hallway *Camo *Camo Portal *Back Camo *Open Ramp 3 *Caves Door *Caves Medikit *Top Caves *Overshield Cave *Camo Cave General Tricks *You can shoot the power ups to make them fall *Shades near portals are really dark , standing near the portals is a good way to ambush enemies *You can also jump on the portals with a grenade Weapons Power Ups Nadings *Shotgun nading from Bottom red *Plasma Rifle nading from Camo *Overshield nading from Overshield cave *Camo nading from Camo cave